L'oiseau en cage
by TDBaby
Summary: Après la bataille de la Nèra, Stannis doit légitimer son pouvoir et effacer toute la souillure faites à sa famille.


**L'oiseau en cage**

_Un cinquième petit texte, j'éspère qu'il vous plaire. Je crois que Sansa est un peu OCC, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p>Sansa sortit des appartements du roi mortifié. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas les pouvoirs, il n'avait pas le droit de l'exécuter. Depuis la victoire du nouveau souverain de Westeros, la jeune fille avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pour ne pas précipité les exécutions, pour le maintenir en vie, toutes ses précautions s'avérant finalement vaine. Stannis Baratheon, voulant offrir vengeance au Nord nouvellement retrouvé, venait d'annoncer la mort prochaine de tous ses prisonniers. La famille Stark y assisterait, toute la famille. La louve n'avait que quelques d'heures devant elle avant leurs arrivés, elle devait faire vite. Elle espérait juste que ses desseins s'exécutent à la perfection, malgré la précipitation dont elle faisait preuve. Elle murmura ses intentions à Shae, une réelle terreur dans la voix. La servante la dévisagea quelques instants avant de lui obéir. Cette dernière désapprouvait cette hâte mais elle connaissait la douleur de perdre à jamais la personne aimée tout comme elle connaissait l'amour liant la jeune fille à son mari. Elle ferrait tout son possible pour que la mort ne les sépare pas.<p>

Sansa entendit vaguement la main du roi lui parler, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit était accaparé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle répondit brièvement au chevalier Oignon, comme s'il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner, par un simple refus. La jeune fille déambula dans les interminables couloirs durant de longues minutes, laissant à Shae les instants nécessaires. Elle sillonna au gré du vent de nombreux corridors, semant les éventuels espions des grands lords, avant de brutalement bifurquer dans un passage désaffecté. La louve atteint sans encombre les cachots, il n'y avait aucune trace du gardien. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la lourde porte de bois lui faisait barrière mais elle n'y parvint pas, l'entrée était toujours verrouillée. Elle ne pouvait pas être arrivée trop tard ou trop tôt, elle refusé cette idée. Sansa ne pouvait pas échouer, elle se l'était interdit. Elle devait trouver un moyen de passer et vite, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas maintenant. Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle, quelqu'un approchait. La louve eut à peine le temps de s'engouffrer dans le couloir abandonné qu'une femme encapuchonné ouvrit les geôles d'un tour de clé. Shae était formidable. La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette tendit que l'amie de la domestique se déshabilla, dévoilant une tenue plus volage que la lourde toge la couvrant.

- Vous êtes Roz ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- En effet, Madame. Veuillez pardonner mon retard, le bougre était plus difficile à distraire que je ne le pensais.

- L'avez-vous tué ?

Elle ne savait pourquoi cela l'importait. Sansa n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper de détails mineur, leur monde était cruelle. Elle avait vu tant de pauvre homme mourir sous les coups ou par l'ordre de Jeoffrey, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y prêter attention. Pourtant elle avait besoin de savoir si le geôlier était encore en vie. L'autre femme lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension avant de répondre, elles ne pouvaient s'offrir l'une comme l'autre le luxe de discuter de futilité.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Shae vous attend de l'autre côté.

Roz lui tendit une torche avant de dévisager la jeune fille quelques secondes. Ses services prendre fin pour sa propre sécurité, cependant elle n'était pas prête à la laisser continuer seul. La louve ne saurait pas se défendre s'il lui arrivait malheur, elle était de la noblesse, pas une fille de paysans.

- Merci, murmura Sansa.

La jeune fille était sincère, sans son aide, la louve ne serait pas arrivé jusque-là. Elle lui adressa une légère révérence pour appuyer ses dires puis s'engouffra dans la gigantesque cage de pierre.

- Vous me remercierez plus tard.

Sansa acquiesça, tandis que l'autre revenait à ses côtés, avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés la rassurer, bien qu'elle ne connaisse en aucun cas cette femme. Cependant elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, si Shae lui avait accordé sa confiance, alors la jeune fille ne risquait rien. Elle en était persuadée, elle avait une confiance presque sans failles en sa servante.

Gardant la torche assez haute pour n'éblouir aucun prisonnier, la louve les observa un à un. De nombreuses personnes étaient enchainé dans ce sombre caveau, des domestiques, des espions, des chevaliers, des membres de l'aristocratie encore fidèle à l'ancien roi et des Lannisters, tous les Lannisters. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son mari, il devait bien être quelque part. Sansa avait peur d'être arrivé trop tard, que Stannis l'ait exécuté avant tous les autres, pour en faire un quelconque exemple. Cette peur l'empêchait de respirer, la faisait suffoquée, lui nouait l'estomac. Plus les deux femmes s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre plus il y avait de Lions enchainés, plus son inquiétude devenait irrationnel. Elles atteignirent le fond des catacombes habité, là où toute l'ancienne royauté était concentrée et lui aussi. Il était là, son mari, pieds et poings liés, Petyr, son Petyr. Il était considéré comme un traitre, un paria, un allié des Lannisters. La louve sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, les regards se poser sur elle, ils étaient intrigués, se questionnant sur l'objet de sa visite, se demandant lequel d'entre eux survivraient aux autres. La jeune fille ne fit attention à aucun d'eux, elle n'était pas là pour eux. Roz lui prit la torche des mains tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait aux côtés de son mari. Ils pouvaient bien tous la détestée, dire les plus grandes atrocités sur elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait plus de compte à leur rendre, dans quelques heures ils seraient tous à leurs places, tous morts. Elle passa une main douce et maladroite dans les cheveux de Petyr, il leva enfin la tête, arrêtant d'inlassablement fixer l'obscurité recouvrant ses jambes, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il la dévisagea un instant, ne semblant ne pas avoir confiance en ses sens, semblant croire qu'il divaguait. La folie avait séduit tant de personne dans ce tombeau noir et humide qu'il serait aisé qu'il y ai cédé à son tour. Il bredouilla son nom décontenancé, elle était vraiment devant lui, il ne rêvait pas. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, retrouver toutes ses sensations perdu, lui exprimer son amour, mais les chaînes étaient trop serrées ou lui trop faible pour y parvenir.

- Garde tes forces, murmura la louve. Nous partons.

Roz lui tendit une clé, la plus petite du trousseau, pour libérer Petyr. Les lions observaient la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux, ils étaient intéressés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Tous voulaient en retenir les moindres détails, parce qu'ils signifiaient survivre une fois rapporté au roi. La louve défit toutes les chaines entourant les membres de son mari et dès qu'il le put, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, celle qu'il avait encore. Elle était réelle, elle était bien là, Sansa, sa femme, sa Sansa. De légères larmes lui échappèrent, quelques une avant qu'il ne se reprenne. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille le voyait laisser ses émotions s'exprimer, même brièvement. Il se contrôlait toujours quelle que soit la situation. Parce que dans leur monde, où une fleur pouvait s'avérer plus dangereuse qu'un dragon, les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'il fallait dissimuler pour ne pas souffrir. Et il excellait à ce jeu, à celui d'être un monstre sans cœur, sans règles, sans principe mais le côtoyer avait rendu la Stark bien meilleur. Elle savait quand il mentait, dupait, trahissait ou se jouait des autres, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Ses larmes étaient sincères, personne ne pourrait l'en faire doutait. La louve passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel avant de le repousser avec douceur. Elle aimait ce simple contact de ses doigts dans les courtes mèches de son mari, parce qu'il était réel, contrairement aux mots qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'ils se savaient observés, ils étaient concret. Roz lui tendit une petite gourde, Sansa la déboucha et la porta aux lèvres de Petyr. Elle le fit boire, lentement, à longue gorgée. Il devait se ménager, reprendre des forces, une longue marche les attendait. Une fois la gourde vide, la jeune fille la rendit à l'autre femme, passant un bras sous les épaules de son amant.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-elle dans un presque-murmure.

- Je pense toujours en être capable.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, la Stark soutenant son mari, l'aidant à rester debout, à réhabituer ses jambes aux poids de son corps. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'homme pour retrouver son équilibre. Il était attaché là depuis des jours, sans espoir de se libérer, il aurait besoin de temps avant que toutes séquelles disparaissent.

- Sansa, libère nous ! ordonna un prisonnier.

Littlefinger voulut répliquer, gifler cette enfant roi pour son comportement abjecte mais sa femme l'en empêcha. Elle se tourna simplement vers les Lannisters, son masque impassible sur le visage. Aucun d'eux n'avait finalement compris. Elle ne serait plus jamais leurs jouets.

- Ta place est ici, Jeoffrey, nulle part ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon grogna, l'insulta de tous les noms, se débattit comme un diable pour la frappé comme il aurait fait s'il était toujours roi. La louve le laissa faire, lui accordant à peine un regard, il était pathétique. Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant, prouvant à l'enfant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde.

- Libérez-nous Baelish, tenta un autre lion. Vous serez récompensé.

- A supposé que vous repreniez la cité ainsi que le trône, la seule chose que vous m'offrirait est de m'alléger du poids de ma tête, Lord Tywin. Et je dois vous avouer que je tiens à ma tête, malheureusement pour vous.

Le père Lannister n'insistât pas, il savait reconnaitre une cause perdue. Sa survie en était une, il ne ridiculiserait pas à supplier un homme comme Littlefinger, jamais. Il laissa les deux amants s'éloignaient, enlacés, main dans la main, guidé par une prostituée. Ils en étaient vraiment réduits à si peu, avoir confiance en une des fille de joie du parvenu. Tywin les plaignait d'avoir confiance en une personne si grossière. Ils ne leur surviraient pas longtemps, le vieux lion les retrouverait vite par-delà la mort. Une dernière voix s'éleva avant que la louve et son oiseau ne disparaissent. Cersei tenait elle-aussi à s'exprimer.

- Comment faites-vous Baelish ? Vous êtes un nuisible, un profiteur, personne n'est plus détesté que vous dans les sept royaumes et pourtant rien ne vous arrête. Les règnes se succèdent et vous êtes toujours là, inchangé, suffisant. Je veux vraiment savoir votre secret.

Sansa crut devenir folle, comment osait-elle ? L'ancienne reine n'était plus rien. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Etait-elle à ce point abjecte ? Mais le sourire qu'afficha Petyr la calma. Lui n'était en rien blessé par les dires de la souveraine déchu, il en semblait presque fier.

- J'ai compris une chose il y a des années : notre société doit évoluer. Les personnes comme vous ont créé des règles pour empêcher celle comme moi de les égaler. Le seul moyen de changer ses coutumes est d'éliminer ceux qui les perpétue et d'écouter les autres. Voilà comment je survis, en modifiant ses préceptes, parce que je suis certain que l'on peut atteindre un monde meilleur, un monde où l'amour aurait la haute main sur la force et le devoir. Je crois en une chose qui vous est étrangère en tout point.

Il adressa un dernier sourire aux lions, serra sa femme plus que nécessaire contre lui. La louve était heureuse, il l'aimait et tenait à le dire. Plus rien ne les séparerait, elle y veillerait. Elle le protégerait de tout danger, comme il l'avait fait durant le règne de Jeoffrey. Tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait pour un avenir incertain aux côtés de son mari, elle s'en faisait le serment. Petyr déposa un tendre baiser sur son front alors qu'ils quittaient les souterrains, ils étaient hors de la ville. Shae les attendait prés d'une calèche, offerte par un homme leur demandant de rester en vie et discret pour le bien du royaume. Ils étaient libres dorénavant, leur destin n'appartenait qu'à eux.

.GoT

Lord Davos pénétra dans le bureau du roi, il ne comprenait plus Stannis, son comportement était des plus étranges. Levant les yeux vers lui, son souverain lui posa une question muette, chassant d'une main ses visiteurs. Le seigneur main acquiesça simplement, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique se soit.

- Prenez des hommes et rattrapez-les, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le seigneur Main n'émit aucune contestation. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'ils avaient visité le grand Septon pour s'assurer que Lady Sansa n'avait subi nul tord. Lorsque Stannis lui avait demandé d'attendre la jeune Stark à l'entrée des cachots, Davos l'avait pensé fou mais la louve était venu, s'enfuyant avec un des traitres. Les instincts de son roi s'avéraient vrais alors il ne faisait qu'obéir.

- Davos, s'ils reviennent à Port-Réal, Baelish sera gracié sinon...

- Ils ne refuseront pas, mon seigneur.

Le souverain de Westeros lui fit un simple signe de tête. Il savait que le chevalier Oignon arriverait à convaincre le couple, il avait une confiance sans borne en lui. Avant de sortir, la Main se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

- Mon seigneur, puis-je vous faire une remarque ? Vous jouez avec le feu.

Et une fois encore, le seul roi légitime eu raison d'accordait sa confiance à l'ancien mercenaire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Lâchez-vous, j'accepte tous les commentaires. Pas de pitié. <em>


End file.
